The Elven Pact
Comisairion was once a great Ranger, Fighting along side his brother Melphoria, a mighty Palidan. After the two brothers left the Silvermoon army, they lived out their days happily as mercinaries. Until the day a group of men came and asked them to do something they would have never seen coming. They were to go with this group of men to help in the slaying of Arthas, The Lich king himself. During the battle the lich king killed Melphoria. With the blade, Frostmourne, pressed into Melphoria's chest, Melphoria split the blade in two with his last breathe, and every ounce of mana he could have used to save himself. With frostmourne destroyed, the Orcish Shama n's spirit locked inside was destroyed. In a Flurry of rage Comisairion Let loose every arrow in his Quiver, With the Lich king destracted by the destruction of Frostmourne and Comisairion's flurry of arows One of the men had a chace to Slash the Lich King down and with one last arrow plucked out of the Lich King, Comisairion put one last shot into The Lich King's Head. It was finished... After everyone left it was just comisairion surrounded in death. Fallen men around him, there, Melphoria lay dead with frostmourne half inside his chest and the other half on the ground, Comisairion walked to his brother and carried him to his Drake. He went back and grabbed frostmourne, got on his drake with his dead brother in his arms and he flew off and wasnt heard fom agian, until one day he came back and founded a guild based on Harmony and peace, after that faitful event, Comisairion was done with war. Thus the Elven Pact was born with the help of Chris Winddale and Cemaga. The Elven Pact, is an elven guild of High Elves, Night Elves and even Blood Elves who once stood as an independent group of elves, living with the Empire now, but are considered independent. The Elven leader, Comisairion, Now resides somewhere off the coast of the Empire's Capitol in solitude. On one faitful morning, Comisairion was out visiting his brother's grave, he was angered by the lack of presence by his old mentor Corindormu the Patient. With his anger and built up stress, he slammed the shatterred Frostmourne into the earth over his brothers body. He stood up and started to walk away when suddenly, the earth began crumbling.around the Frostmourne, as confusion began to show in Comisairion's eyes, out of the grave crawled... could it be? Melphoria arose and looked at Comisairion in confusion. His first words were, "What the.. Hey! You stabbed me you ass!" At this point Comisairion had thought he lost his mind.. he couldn't believe it.. could that really have just happened? Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes he stared down his dirt covered brother, having only this to say, "I didn't stab you fool, that bafoon Arthas did.." They were not sure what to do, for melphoria it was one moment he was in the heavens, the next he was trying to figure out how the hell he ended up in a pile of dirt. For Comisairion it was trying to figure out how his dead brother just erupted out of the earth where he once lay dead. Then simotaneously, as if their minds were linked, they stared at the once shattered Forstmourne now sticking as a whole out of Melphoria's chest and stated "The sword's magic..." Melphoria was revived by the same power that ended him. He now walks amongst the Empire with his brother Comisairion, as if Melphoria never died at all.